


Sibling love

by Virgilpastelbean



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgilpastelbean/pseuds/Virgilpastelbean
Summary: Elijah gets sick so when he doesn't show up to him and his sisters brunch Sky gets anxious





	Sibling love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay y'all this is my first sicfic...but if you liked it then give me some suggestions on what I should do next!

Sky was waiting for her brother,Elijah for their Sunday Brunch like always But, something seemed off..Elijah hadn't shown up like normal and he still wasn't there yet and it make Sky anxious..and that was NOT a good thing..so in her slight panic she grabs her keys and runs outside to her car and drives off to Elijah's house. While in the car she questions if he could be dead or went missing? But she shook it off and pulled into the driveway of the house and running inside not caring to turn off the car. Bursting through the door she yelled "Elijah?!" And she received no answer so she called out again "Elijah?" She waited and a few heartbeats later she can hear a small weak voice coming from the bedroom "Sky?" And she's taking long strides to Elijah's bedroom to just see her brother's face peeking out of a big nest of blankets and pillows and she frowns slightly walking over and sitting down on the edge of the bed "are you okay?" She puts the back of her hand to his forehead and jerks her hand back at the heat radiating out of him "Lordy! You're burning up!" Elijah shivers slightly his teeth chattering "I-it's cold what are you talking about?" She sighs "you probably have a fever.." she ignores the loud groan from her brother and stands up "have you eaten anything today?" He shakes his head "I ate a few crackers but they didn't stay down for long.." she nods "hmm I see, well maybe I can make you some soup and we can watch a movie? I'll let you pick.." Elijah smiles "I'd like that.."


End file.
